Etincelles
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Newton aime bricoler. Arthur aime les appareils moldus. Entre eux, forcément, ça fait des étincelles. TRADUCTION de la fic de dreya uberwald, crossover Harry Potter/Good Omens, SLASH Arthur/Newt.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett et JK Rowling. Beaucoup de gens qui ne sont pas moi._

**Original:** Technical support, par dreya_uberwald, disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : / dreya – uberwald . livejournal . com / 63766 . html  
**Personnages/Couples:** Arthur Weasley/Newton Pulsifer, Arthur/Molly, Newt/Anathème.  
**Résumé:** _Enfin il avait découvert qu'il y avait une autre personne au monde qui partageait son enthousiasme en parvenant à faire bourdonner, fredonner, et vibrer de façon vaguement menaçante un appareil auparavant hors-service, avant qu'inévitablement il ne prenne feu. C'était presque comme s'il avait trouvé une âme sœur dans le jeune homme sans prétention…_

**Traduction** benebu, juin 2010.

* * *

**Etincelles**

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois dans un bureau d'assistance-dépannage sans fenêtre éclairé au néon.

C'était la septième visite de Newt en deux jours, et il commençait à soupçonner que l'équipe de techniciens du siège de la Nationale de Groupement se sentait légèrement moins bien disposée à son encontre. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de causer le crash du réseau ou l'envoi en masse de la recette de pain complet d'Anathème par e-mail à toutes les personnes affiliées avec la société et personne n'avait réussi à déterminer de façon concluante si oui ou non c'était sa tentative de faire faire des impressions recto-verso à la machine qui avait déclenché simultanément toutes les alarmes anti-cambriolage dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres.

« Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Pulsifer, » lui avait dit la femme derrière le comptoir avec un soupir résigné, avant de reprendre sa conversation téléphonique avec les personnes qui avaient créé le nouveau logiciel de comptabilité de la compagnie.

« Ecoutez, à chaque fois que quelqu'un essaie de calculer les dépenses prévues pour la prochaine année fiscale, ça déclenche un pop-up qui lui souhaite un Joyeux Nouvel An Chinois. Alors soit c'est une sorte de… mais oui, bien sûr que nous avons essayé ça… non, je ne crois pas… pas sans déconnecter entièrement le réseau… »

Newt fit de son mieux pour dissimuler l'expression de culpabilité qui menaçait d'envahir son visage. Le nouveau logiciel de comptabilité en question avait selon toutes ses sources fonctionné parfaitement jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie de changer l'écran de veille de son terminal.

Alors que la technicienne continuait à expliquer l'étendue des dégâts causés par ledit logiciel aux opérations de la Nationale de Groupement, la porte s'ouvrit et un rouquin vêtu de façon tout à fait particulière entra dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas tant que chaque élément de sa tenue sorte particulièrement de l'ordinaire, mais plus la façon dont ils étaient combinés. L'ensemble commençait par une paire de baskets Nike, continuait par un pantalon à fines rayures, immédiatement complété par une veste de smoking très classe et surmonté d'un chapeau mou. Pour une raison inexplicable, il avait également dans les mains une cafetière à expresso. Malgré l'accoutrement excentrique, la chose qui frappa le plus Newt en voyant cet homme fut l'expression qu'il affichait : un mélange de perplexité, d'excitation et d'affabilité qui rappela vaguement à Newt la tête qu'il faisait sur les photos d'enfant que sa mère avait prises pendant qu'il menait ses 'expériences'.

Il sourit à l'homme.

L'homme lui rendit son sourire.

Un moment de camaraderie presque subliminal sembla passer entre eux.

« Euh… bonjour, » dit Newt.

« Hello, » répondit l'homme avec un signe de la main jovial.

La femme derrière son comptoir pâlit visiblement et se mit à débiter une volée de questions apparemment complexes et hors de propos à la personne qu'elle avait au bout du fil. C'était presque comme si elle essayait de gagner du temps avant quelque chose d'horrible et d'inéluctable.

« Quel temps affreux nous avons, vous ne trouvez pas ? » dit-il, se sentant quelque part obligé de faire la conversation, malgré son absence totale de talent en la matière.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » répondit joyeusement l'homme. « J'ai vu bien pire au dessus de la mer, près d'Azkaban… euh, je veux dire, de l'Islande. »

Newt acquiesça poliment, se demandant au passage si cet Azkaban était un endroit quelque part en ex-URSS. « J'ai entendu dire que la météo pouvait être plutôt mauvaise près de l'Arctique. » C'était, se dit-il, peut-être le commentaire le plus commun et le plus idiot qui puisse être, mais il avait été incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Pas aussi mauvaise qu'en Antarctique, remarquez. Je suis allé à une conférence là-bas une fois : il m'a fallu des jours et des jours pour me réchauffer après ça. »

Newt fronça les sourcils. « Vous êtes allé à une conférence en Antarctique. »

« J'étais le numéro deux du Département International de la Mag- de la Prospective à ce moment-là. »

« Vraiment, » dit Newt, impressionné. Il était de toute évidence en train de parler à l'une des huiles de la compagnie. « Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait un Département International de la Prospective. »

« Oh, je ne travaillais pas ici. C'était pour le Ministère. »

« Le Ministère ? »

L'homme hocha la tête, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise, presque comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. « Je suis le chargé de liaison entre le Ministère et la Nationale de Groupement. Je suis ici pour faire des rapports sur votre façon de fonctionner. »

« Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec l'Affaire Smith ? » demanda Newt, baissant le ton. L'Affaire Smith, comme elle avait fini par être appelée, avait impliqué un des directeurs généraux et vingt-cinq millions de livres d'argent de la drogue colombien. Le reste du conseil d'administration n'avait pas perdu de temps pour interdire toute mention de l'incident. Inutile de dire que cette décision avait garanti que ce serait le sujet de bavardage numéro un au bureau pour les mois à venir.

« L'Affaire Smith ? » s'enquit l'homme, l'air perplexe. « Principalement, j'examine l'équipement que vous utilisez tous, comme les ordinateurs. » Ses yeux semblèrent se voiler un peu. « Des choses formidables, ces ordinateurs surtout ce jeu de 'Démineur'. »

Newt hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et décida de ne pas mentionner qu'on l'avait envoyé chez le psy pour traiter une dépendance au Démineur six mois plus tôt*. « Est-ce que Microsoft Office a planté sur votre ordinateur aussi ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

L'homme secoua la tête. « Mildred – c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de l'appeler – Mildred fonctionne très bien. C'est seulement que j'ai acheté cette machine mol- cette 'machine à expresso' dans un dépôt-vente hier, et elle ne marche pas. Alors je me suis dit que je viendrais poser la question ici. »

Newt baissa les yeux vers la machine qu'il avait dans les mains. Quelque chose d'absolument évident lui sauta aux yeux.

« Euh, sans vouloir vous vexer, est-ce que vous avez, euh, essayé de connecter une prise au bout de ce fil ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, le visage de l'homme passa d'amical à épaté et ravi. « C'est ça ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Vous avez trouvé. Une prise. C'est de ça dont elle a besoin. »

Newt ressentit une incommensurable vague de fierté. Il avait aidé quelqu'un à résoudre un problème technique. Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire ensuite, cependant, violait le moindre gramme de bon sens dont il disposait. « Est-ce que vous voulez que je m'en occupe pour vous ? »

L'homme se mit véritablement à rayonner. « Eh bien, j'avais pensé tenter le coup moi-même, mais je ne refuserais pas un coup de main de votre part. Vous semblez tellement plus au fait de toutes ces choses. »

Newt lui rendit son sourire. « Wow, merci… euh, je suis désolé, je ne connais pas votre… »

« Arthur, Arthur Weasley. » L'homme tendit la main, un mouvement qui manqua d'envoyer la machine à expresso s'écraser au sol.

« Newton Pulsifer. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Newt. »

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, » dit Arthur, baissant la voix, « mais est-ce que par hasard il serait possible de la réparer chez vous ? C'est que ma femme est parfois un peu contrariée quand elle me trouve en train de bricoler avec des appareils mol… des appareils en mauvais état. »

Newt hocha la tête. « Anathème – c'est ma fiancée – en a eu un peu marre aussi que je bricole dans la maison, alors elle m'a aménagé un atelier. » Il négligea de mentionner que l'atelier était apparu quand sa tentative de réparer la vieille machine à laver avait causé un léger incendie dans la cuisine.

Après que Newt ait donné l'adresse du cottage des Jasmins et dispensé des instructions détaillées sur l'utilisation de l'ascenseur (un appareil que Newt avait appris à éviter à tout prix), Arthur sortit de la pièce.

Newt se dit que c'était une coïncidence assez remarquable que son départ se produise juste quelques secondes avant que la technicienne de dépannage ne raccroche le téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui, Monsieur Pulsifer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, Microsoft Office ne fonctionne pas sur mon terminal. A chaque fois que j'essaie de le lancer, l'ordinateur me dit que j'ai besoin de recharger la batterie. Je veux dire, j'ai essayé de vous prévenir que j'allais venir, mais à chaque fois que je compose un numéro de téléphone interne, j'obtiens un… un… » il baissa les yeux vers le sol. « Enfin, une de ces lignes surtaxées. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quoi, vous voulez parler du téléphone rose ? »

Il put sentir ses joues commencer à rougir. « Oui. »

Elle poussa un autre soupir exaspéré. « J'en toucherai un mot à la compagnie de téléphone. »

XoXoXoX

Le lendemain à six heures et demie, Newt était assis dans le salon du cottage des Jasmins, modérément anxieux. Il avait, contre toute attente, réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à convaincre Arthur Weasley, chargé de liaison du Ministère, qu'il était compétent, technologiquement parlant, et il allait maintenant être mis à l'épreuve. Le fait que sa journée de travail ait inclus quatre visites au bureau d'assistance-dépannage n'aidait pas. Heureusement pour Newt cependant, la femme derrière le comptoir avait réservé toute son exaspération à un homme étrangement familier, qui portait des lunettes noires, ostensiblement m'as-tu-vu, et semblait bien décidé à la faire signer une sorte de contrat. _Imaginez-vous seulement, Sally_, avait dit le m'as-tu-vu de son ton le plus séducteur, _vous n'auriez plus jamais affaire à une autre personne qui ne fait pas la différence entre modem et moniteur. Plus jamais_. Pour une raison ou une autre, Newt s'était senti étrangement soulagé quand 'Sally' avait menacé de prévenir la sécurité.

On sonna à la porte.

Quand Newt ouvrit il trouva Arthur, machine à expresso dans une main, boîte à outils dans l'autre, debout sur le pas de la porte dans un état de jubilation enfantine.

« Désolé d'avoir mis tellement longtemps à arriver, » dit-il. « C'est seulement que cet endroit est un peu loin de tout. Le réseau de chemin… de chemins de fer n'est pas des plus fiables. »

« Ne m'en parlez pas, » convint Newt, avec un sourire un peu nerveux. « L'atelier est par derrière, dans la cabane. »

Newt cependant n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. En voyant la collection d'outils électriques dont Newt disposait, le comportement d'Arthur devint quasiment équivalent à celui d'un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. Newt de son côté fut impressionné par le fait que la boîte à outils d'Arthur contenait plusieurs outils qui donnaient l'impression de dater jusque du 17è siècle pour certains. Ce fut également un immense soulagement de découvrir que ses connaissances en matière d'électricité étaient pour le moins… lacunaires. Il semblait connaître, en théorie du moins, le fonctionnement exact d'une centrale nucléaire, mais n'avait pas la queue d'une idée de comment s'y prendre pour changer une ampoule électrique. Ça, combiné à l'évidente singularité de sa tenue, contribua à convaincre Newt qu'Arthur était sans l'ombre d'un doute un excentrique de la haute société, qui avait une maison pleine de serviteurs et une femme horrifiée à l'idée que son mari s'adonne à quelque chose d'aussi plébéien que de 'faire joujou avec des outils'.

« …donc vous voyez, » dit-il, tournevis dans une main et fiche dans l'autre, « vous connectez le fil bleu ici et le fil marron là, et enfin le fil rayé là. Ensuite, vous insérez le fusible, et replacez le cache. Et c'est prêt à être branché. »

« Est-ce qu'on devrait l'essayer ? » demanda Arthur, tout excité.

« Allons-y. »

Il brancha la toute nouvelle fiche dans la prise, et pressa prudemment le bouton marche.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne se produisit.

« Eh bien, ça arrive parfois, » dit-il. « Ça veut seulement dire qu'on a… » Il s'interrompit quand la machine commença à émettre un sifflement, qui fut rapidement suivi d'une voix d'homme informant que le passager attendait au 7, Wentworth Terrace. «…réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à capter la fréquence radio de la compagnie de taxis locale. »

Il offrit à Arthur un regard d'excuses. « Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé ? » s'étonna Arthur, l'air perplexe. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes désolé ? C'est merveilleux. »

« Ah, » dit Newt, sans conviction. « Ah, très bien. »

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Newt et Arthur se retrouvèrent à passer de plus en plus de temps dans la cabane de Newt, à bricoler la machine à expresso. Quoiqu'ils n'aient pas encore réussi à décider la machine à effectivement préparer du café, ils étaient parvenus à capter plusieurs autres fréquences radio, y compris une utilisée par l'armée française. Ils avaient aussi récupéré un grille-pain qui avait tendance à exploser quand il était mis en contact avec n'importe quelle sorte de produit à base de farine, et une voiture télécommandée qui ne fonctionnait pas à moins qu'on ne la place sur un plan incliné à 27,5 °.

Arthur ne s'était jamais autant amusé de toute sa vie. Molly Weasley cependant commençait à être rien qu'un brin agacée et soupçonneuse. Elle savait qu'à un certain âge les hommes se mettaient parfois à se conduire de façon étrange. _Sorcière Hebdo_ avait appelé ça la _Crise du Tiers de Vie _et avait conseillé aux sorcières de se montrer patientes et d'essayer de ne pas trop se mettre en colère quand leurs maris revenaient à la maison avec de nouveaux balais de course et se remettaient aux Bavboules pros dans une futile tentative de retrouver leur jeunesse perdue. Molly Weasley cependant n'était pas par nature une personne particulièrement patiente, élever sept enfant tendait à épuiser les réserves de quelqu'un en ce domaine en conséquence, ce fut six semaines après qu'Arthur ait commencé à rentrer à la maison trois heures après avoir quitté le travail** qu'elle décida d'attaquer le problème bille en tête.

« Arthur Weasley, j'exige de savoir ce qui se passe. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ma chérie ? » demanda Arthur, faisant appel à toutes les réserves d'ignorance délibérée qu'il avait en stock.

« Ce que je veux dire, » continua Molly, passant de contrariée à en colère, « c'est que j'exige de savoir ce que tu fais tous les soirs depuis six semaines. Est-ce que c'est une autre sorcière, Arthur ? »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, surpris et choqué. L'idée de 'fricoter' avec une autre sorcière ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. « Non, ma chérie, bien sûr que non. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je… euh, je mène une enquête sur les habitudes des moldus. » Il se dit que ce n'était pas un mensonge à franchement parler. Après tout, il avait remarqué que Newt avait plusieurs habitudes, qui semblaient principalement consister à 'se ronger les ongles' et 's'excuser d'avoir fait cramer ses sourcils', mais c'étaient néanmoins des habitudes.

« Hier ta fille est passée nous voir pour annoncer qu'elle s'était fiancée, et tu n'étais pas là. »

Ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir à cette nouvelle, Arthur essaya le demi-sourire affable, « Ginny est fiancée ? Et à qui ? »

L'air complètement exaspérée, Molly secoua la tête. « Il faut que ça cesse, Arthur. Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à cette famille, tu vas recommencer à rentrer à la maison directement après le travail. Tu passes toutes tes journées à étudier les moldus à cet endroit que le Ministère t'envoie observer, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire également pendant ton temps libre. »

Ce fut alors qu'il hochait la tête qu'Arthur décida de s'embarquer dans une voie hautement illégale et éthiquement douteuse. Il savait que Molly avait raison et qu'il avait négligé sa famille, mais il se sentait une connexion avec Newt et ses gadgets qu'il n'avait jamais connue avec quiconque auparavant. Enfin il avait découvert qu'il y avait une autre personne au monde qui partageait son enthousiasme en parvenant à faire bourdonner, fredonner, et vibrer de façon vaguement menaçante un appareil auparavant hors-service, avant qu'inévitablement il ne prenne feu. C'était presque comme s'il avait trouvé une âme sœur dans le jeune homme sans prétention… pas qu'il ne considère pas sa femme comme son âme sœur, bien sûr que c'était le cas. Il était juste transporté de joie d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui partage ses intérêts. Quelqu'un avec qui il voulait passer autant de temps que possible.

En conséquence, il se sentit moins coupable qu'il ne l'aurait dû quand il modifia par la magie les souvenirs de sept membres-clé du personnel de la Nationale de Groupement, les convainquant que Newton Pulsifer serait hors des locaux pendant toute la semaine parce que le Ministère requérrait officiellement son aide. Le personnel en question n'avait jamais été bien sûr de savoir pour quel Ministère travaillait Monsieur Weasley, mais avait toujours eu trop peur que de poser la question les fasse paraître hors du coup.

« Alors tu as tiré des ficelles auprès de tes amis au Ministère ? » demanda Newt, alors qu'il les conduisait vers Lower Tadfield.

Arthur acquiesça, avec un air qui sembla à Newt vaguement coupable. « C'est ma femme, tu vois, elle commence à se laser un peu que je sois tout le temps parti. »

Newt fit un geste de sympathie. Il s'imaginait que Madame Weasley était une femme d'ascendance aristocratique, avec plusieurs hauts fonctionnaires dans sa famille proche, et qui n'admettait pas facilement que son mari passe son temps libre avec des membres des classes inférieures.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Molly Weasley écumait en silence. Elle avait eu ses soupçons, bien sûr, mais elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'ils soient effectivement confirmés. Pas de cette façon en tout cas.

Elle regarda à nouveau le morceau de papier. _Cottage des Jasmins, Lower Tadfield_. Alors c'était là-bas qu'il passait son temps pendant qu'elle l'attendait au Terrier. Eh bien, plus pour longtemps. Molly Weasley allait donner à cette… petite _garce _de ses nouvelles.

Avec colère et dignité, elle se leva de son fauteuil et avança vers la cheminée.

XoXoXoXoX

« C'est extra ! » s'enthousiasma Newt avec un grand sourire, alors qu'il faisait une démonstration des capacités de sa nouvelle perceuse sur un vieux morceau de contreplaqué. « _Etagères et Menuiserie_ lui a donné neuf sur dix dans son test comparatif. »

Arthur lui rendit son sourire. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement _attrayant_ dans la façon dont la poussière s'était déposée dans les cheveux du jeune homme alors qu'il perçait joyeusement des trous de différents diamètres dans un morceau de quasi-carton n'offrant pas la moindre résistance. C'était la même sensation qu'il avait eue la première fois qu'il avait vu Molly dans une nuisette***. Il écarquilla les yeux. Oh non, il ne pouvait quand même pas… si ?

XoXoXoXoX

Molly Weasley fut plutôt décontenancée par le fait que la jeune femme qui lui ouvrit la porte soit si… si jeune. « Est-ce que vous… » commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire. Sa colère était passait 'd'écumante' à 'gardée au chaud pour plus tard', et elle n'avait plus tout à fait le niveau de rage nécessaire pour commencer à déverser des insultes à la maîtresse potentielle d'Arthur.

« Ils sont derrière, » l'informa Anathème. « Dans la cabane. »

Molly fit la grimace. « La cabane ? »

Anathème acquiesça. « J'en ai bien peur. »

XoXoXoX

Arthur ne savait pas au juste ce qui l'avait fait passer de la lointaine spéculation à l'action. Peut-être que c'était la façon dont Newt avait froncé les sourcils quand les fils de cuivre avaient commencé à grésiller. Peut-être que ça avait été l'expression merveilleusement perplexe qu'il avait affichée quand l'antique radio dans un coin s'était spontanément mise à craquer. Peut-être que c'étaient les vapeurs de la bouteille de white spirit qu'il avait renversée quand la radio en question avait fait des siennes. Mais Arthur Weasley avait été submergé par l'envie irrésistible d'embrasser sur les lèvres un Newton Pulsifer très surpris.

Ça faisait vingt secondes maintenant qu'il l'embrassait, et malgré l'expression de choc absolu, Newton Pulsifer lui rendait maintenant son baiser.

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit à la volée.

Arthur s'écarta de Newt. « Molly ! »

« Anathème ! »

Molly semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Je peux vous offrir une tasse de thé ? » proposa gentiment Anathème, lui prenant le bras. Malgré le mélange de surprise et de terreur qui l'envahissait, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Anathème était la seule personne présente à ne pas se conduire comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

« Oui, ma chère, ce serait avec plaisir, » marmonna Molly.

« J'ai aussi du gin. »

« Ça serait également bienvenu. »

XoXoXoXoX

Quatre heures plus tard, Arthur et Newt se tenaient toujours dans l'atelier. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Newt était certain que l'absence totale de choc d'Anathème indiquait que la mainmise d'Agnès sur sa vie n'était pas un aussi lointain souvenir que Newt l'avait cru jusqu'alors.

Finalement, il poussa un soupir résigné. « J'imagine que nous devrions vraiment retourner à la maison et leur parler. »

Arthur hocha la tête. Ses yeux disaient son extrême appréhension.

Comme des hommes marchant vers leur destin, ils sortirent dans le jardin.

Quand finalement ils rassemblèrent le courage d'ouvrir la porte de derrière ils furent plutôt surpris de trouver Anathème et Molly au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être une conversation amicale avec un homme étrangement familier dont la personne toute entière criait 'propriétaire d'un magasin de livres d'occasion'.

« Hello, chéri, » dit Molly, toujours assez pâle, mais ayant entièrement recouvré ses esprits.

« Salut, Newt, » lança Anathème.

« Nous avons décidé, » expliqua Molly, buvant une gorgée de l'un des mugs ébréchés d'Anathème, « que comme nous sommes quelque peu… »

« …contrariées, » souffla Anathème.

« Oui, quelque peu contrariées qu'on devrait faire venir une quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'on discute de tout cela. »

« Une tierce personne, pour servir de médiateur dans le conflit. »

« Et c'est pour ça que Monsieur Fell est venu. »

« Euh, bonjour Monsieur Fell, » dit Arthur, avec un petit salut nerveux de la main.

Monsieur Fell répondit d'un signe de tête béat. « Je suis venu, » dit-il, d'une voix qui hurlait 'j'ai étudié à Oxford' mais qui en fait était bien plus vieille que n'importe quelle université existante, « pour vous parler à tous les deux des liens sacrés du mariage. »

Newt grogna intérieurement. La soirée promettait d'être très, très longue.

* * *

* En fait, la véritable raison pour laquelle sa dépendance quasi-pathologique à ce jeu avait été brisée, c'étaient les messages alarmants qui avaient commencé à apparaître quand il essayait d'ouvrir le programme. Il n'arrivait pas bien à voir comment le simple fait de cliquer sur l'icône correspondante avait la moindre possibilité de lui donner accès à la base de données du Pentagone, mais il préférait ne courir aucun risque.

** Un changement d'habitudes qui avait occasionné chez la pendule des Weasley, qui n'avait pas d'options pour 's'en payer une tranche avec des fils électriques', un petit mal de crâne métaphorique.

*** Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Sixième année à Poudlard. Evacuation d'urgence du dortoir des filles à la suite de l'intrusion d'un troll qui s'était finalement révélée un leurre./small


End file.
